La NO CITA
by Marcy777
Summary: Arnold, luego de su regreso de San Lorenzo, quiere a Helga robar un beso, en la "NO CITA" de su sueño...lo sé...ya no rimó :'(


**Disclaimer**: _Todos los personajes de "Hey Arnold son propiedad de Craig Bartlet. No míos a excepción de los que invente xD._

_Este one-shot es parte del Primer Concurso de One-Shots de "Hey Arnold!" del grupo "¡Oye Arnold! ¡Salvemos La Película de la Jungla! ¡100, 000 Personas!"_

**NOTA**: Este one-shot es parte de mi versión "The Patakis". Esta historia se ubica semanas después de que Arnold regresara de San Lorenzo, Arnold y Helga aún no se llevan por los problemas pasados, pues no han ordenado sus sentimientos y emociones del uno al otro… pero ¡vaya que quieren verse y besarse esos dos! 3

-los asteriscos separan escenas :P

"_**NO CITA"**_

Eran las 11 am…

"-_**Oh, Romijuana Pancracia de la Santísima Fliriparda, si tu amor fuera lluvia…me gustaría mojarme… …si tu amor fuera sol… cuán gustoso he de quemarme… …si tu amor fuera un caramelo…me lo comería… …si tu amor fuera flor…la cuidaría… …si tu amor fuera peligro…me arriesgaría…. …si tu amor…..**_"

*CLINK*

Una adolescente rubia apagó el televisor con fastidio al terminar de revisar los canales solo para encontrar, según ella, porquerías cursis; claro, que dentro de ella su imaginación era muy distinta ya que en ese momento se convertía un teatro en vivo de ella y "él" diciéndole cosas románticas tal como vio y escuchó el último diálogo antes de apagar la T.V.

-¡Criminal, cuando cumpla 18 me largaré de este pueblucho, me haré rica, dominaré el mundo y me aseguraré de que pongan lucha libre en todos los malditos canales!- se mintió a sí misma, escapándose de su ensueño mientras subía a su habitación. Helga G. Pataki, que ahora tenía 15 años, casi no había cambiado en nada, aún mantenía esas características que proclamaban su nombre: las coletas, su uniceja, su moño rosa ahora cubierta con una gorra azul, sumado a eso unos pantalones jeans y una blusa rosada idéntica al vestido que usaba en primaria. Y por supuesto seguía siendo la tipa ruda, poco femenina y mandona de la ahora P.S. 119.

Luego tomar una aburrida ducha, y el típico almuerzo de Miriam tomó su mochila para ir a clases, lo peor de ese sábado. –"Clases a las 3 pm los sábados"- dijo imitando a la profesora de gimnasia- ¡Cielos! ¿A quién se le ocurre semejante estupidez? ¡Los sábados son sagrados!

********************** GIMNASIO DE LA P.S. 119*************************

-¡Konichiwa! Helga- decía Phoebe caminando hacia Helga dejando atrás la plática con su novio- Verás, hoy la maestra iba a hacer sesiones de aeróbicos, tienes que firmar la hoja para que la maestra sepa que has asistido a su clase, y luego podrás...

Helga agarró la hoja con desgano.-Diablos, ¿no puede simplemente verme y ya? Noo, tengo que firmar una hoja, si no, no existo.-el sarcasmo fluía.

-Bueno, es que ella…-mientras caminaban, Phoebe iba a decirle que la maestra tenía una urgencia y la estaba ayudando y que ya no habría clases, hasta que una típica escena se presentó...

¡POWWW! ¡BUMM!

-Lo…lo siento Helga, ¿te lastimé?- Arnold tampoco había cambiado mucho, ahora era un poco más alto, no más que Helga.

-¿Arnold? ¡Cielos!, ¿¡por una vez en tu vida no puedes ver por dónde vas cabeza de balón!?- reclamó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Arnold la ayudó a levantarse- Bueno, estaba por irme a casa, ya se dijo que no hay clase hoy-

-¡Ahh! Qué buena noticia melenudo, ya no te veré en todo el día- y le sacó la lengua.

Phoebe solo mirada la aburrida escena, ya se esperaba esa actitud infantil de Helga.

-Helga, basta- contestó Arnold tranquilo pero serio.

-Vaya, qué sensible estas hoy-

-Sabes que ya no me tomo eso en serio, más bien al contrario- Arnold cambió su rostro a uno de astucia con una pequeñísima pero notable sonrisa.

Helga ya sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, pues después de que Arnold partiera a San Lorenzo pareció olvidarse completamente de ella, ni correos, ni saludos, nada, a pesar de que ella tampoco las enviaba, se sentía olvidada pues luego de unas cuantas cartas, se terminó la comunicación entre ellos, haciéndola enojar y entristecer cada vez más.

Ahora parecía que Arnold intentaba llamar la atención de Helga, ella se derretía por dentro viendo esos detalles, pero primero quería una explicación, ya no se hablaban, como la típica pelea de parejas.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa- dijo nerviosa tratando de evitar la mirada de Arnold, eso era casi imposible para ella.

-Oye… Helga ¿podríamos hablar…en privado?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Helga.

-¿Ha-habl-blar? ¿Hablar de qué? – su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápidamente.

En ese momento llegaba Gerald – ¡Hey Arnold!, ¿no vamos a…?-

-¡Cariño, que bueno que llegas, vamos por unos burritos! ¿sí? -Phoebe viendo la situación lo agarró del brazo y se llevó a toda prisa a un Gerlad confundido.

Hubo mucho silencio entre los rubios, ya no sabían qué decir, Arnold solamente quería reconciliarse con ella y entablar nuevamente esa amistad perdida, y Helga, pues Helga sólo quería amor…

-Aquí no… ¿Te parece, el otro sábado en el parque?-Arnold rompió el silencio, era el sueño de Helga haciéndose realidad.

-¿Q-qué, como una cita o algo así?- la pobre sentía que le brillaban los ojos.

-sí…, algo así…, más bien… es solo…una salida…para hablar…y tú sabes…arreglar un poco las cosas…un…paseo….para…- Arnold ya estaba igual de nervioso.

-Okey, entonces es una salida, que parece cita pero en realidad es un paseo ¿no?- su sarcasmo no quitaba el nerviosismo de sus palabras

-En el parque…solo…tomaremos…helado y…hablaremos…bien…te…bueno…yo…te-te veo el otro sábado… a las 5 pm cerca del puente ¿está bien?- Arnold quería salir corriendo de ahí.

-mu-muy bien… PERO NO ACEPTARÉ ABRAZOS NI CHOCOLATES NI ROSAS NI NADA DE ESO… ¿Entiendes?... cabeza…de balón- le gritó y vio a Arnold alejarse, este solo hizo un ademán con el pulgar, en señal de que escuchó a Helga, ella quedó unos minutos en shock viendo a su adorado y al reaccionar pegó el grito al cielo y corrió a su casa.

*******************************CASA DE HELGA******************************

Helga restauró todo el altar, tiró el closet en busca de ropa adecuada como si la "no cita" fuera ese mismo día, sacó su viejo libro rosa, recordando viejos tiempos, y saltaba por toda su habitación… hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo…

-espera, sólo dijo que era una salida, no mencionó nada romántico o cosas así, solo…hablar… ¿pero de qué?- se sentó en su cama muy concentrada viendo todo el desorden del cuarto pensando las mil y un cosas que le estaría hablando Arnold.

- _"Helga, por favor cásate conmigo, tengamos una hermosa familia"-_

_-"Helga, estoy loco, loquísimo, locamente enamorado de ti"-_

_-"Helga, ¿me amas?"-_

_-"Helga perdónameeeeeeee"-_

_-"Helga, esto no va a funcionar, me gusta otra chica, así que adiós"-_

_-"¡Helga! Tú y yo, solos, en mi cuarto, AHORA"-_

Esta última hizo que sacudiera la cabeza rápidamente, sólo esperaba a que no terminara mal.

-¡hermanita bebé, la cena está listaaa!- de la felicidad Helga ni se acordó del fastidio de su hermana.

-voy a salir con Arnold…voy a salir con Arnold- canturreaba mientras bajaba a cenar.

*************************CASA DE HUÉSPEDES*****************************

-Sí, ¡en serio Gerald!, me veía estúpido, fue difícil pero al final logré convencerla-Arnold le contaba todo a su amigo por teléfono.

-Arnie… ¿qué te ocurre? Hablamos de Helga G. Pataki, la chica que TODAVÍA te odia, ¿porqué le insistes? O es que enserio… ¿te gusta… gusta?- Gerald exageraba con asustarse por eso.

-¿Qué? No…bueno tal vez….no sé… me agrada… pero… bueno… solo quiero atar cabos sueltos entre los nosotros ¿entiendes?-

-¿Y si la dejas así como está? Ven a jugar con los muchachos este sábado-

-¡Gerald!- lo regañó

-¡vaya que en serio te importa viejo!, bien, lo que tú digas-

-Bien te veré el lunes, el abuelo quiere que mañana le ayude con todo el sótano, buenas noches-

Arnold no tenía idea de qué hacer para ese día.

Y así iban pasando los días, Gerald le daba consejos regañadientes a Arnold, y este se negaba al hecho de que le gustara Helga, típico a esa edad, ya que Arnold sentía que necesitaba algo de ella, más bien a Helga en su máxima expresión.

En tanto Helga, no veía la hora de estar con su amor, algo irónico porque lo veía todos los días en clase pero no se hablaban, era como si los dos planearan fugarse de casa o del país.

*****************************SÁBADO 4 pm*******************************

-Así que decidiste enfrentar tus miedos oscuros- dijo sarcástica una niña de 12 años idéntica a su mamá, Emily, hermana de Arnold lo molestaba causándole gracia el hecho de que su hermano luego de cómo 5 años dé un pequeñísimo paso en esa estrecha relación.

-Basta, Emily, no hables así de Helga- Arnold estaba muy nervioso pero decidido. Se disculparía con Helga y comenzarían de nuevo, como amigos claro.

-No quieres ayuda, digo, siempre tiene que haber alguien vigilándote y guiándote en estas situaciones- su voz sonó de chantaje.

-No gracias, Gerald me acompañará, tengo todo en mis manos, además no es una cita, solo voy, hablo con ella, tomamos helado y fin-

Pero en eso sonó el teléfono, era Gerald diciéndole que no podía ir porque lo castigaron por no recoger a Timberly.

Arnold vio como su hermana sonreía con malicia.

-Bien, irás pero no estorbes, ¿ok?-

-ok, dale esto a Helga- le mostró una hermosísima esmeralda, en ella el símbolo de la Gente de Ojos Verdes.

-Eeeestá bien- lo tomó con curiosidad

**********************************PARQUE 5pm*******************************

Arnold estaba en uno de los asientos, con la esmeralda en la mano, fue con su típica gorrita azul, los pantalones azules y un suéter verde que cubría la camisa roja haciendo que su parte inferior parezca una falda escocesa.

Helga llegó exactamente 5 minutos después, luego de tanta búsqueda de ropa, se decidió por la de siempre.

-hola-

-¿qué tal?-

Luego de un buen momento de silencio, Arnold, sin saber qué hacer le dio la esmeralda.

-E-es un regalo para ti-

-no pues, gracias… es muy bonita…yo…-Helga miraba a todos lados menos a Arnold, lo mismo pasaba con Arnold a Helga.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido, y de la nada apareció Brainy entre los arbustos con una caja de bombones, Helga no pudo tener otra cara de aturdimiento…estaban interrumpiendo esa "no cita" que tenían.

¿Brainy?- dijeron al unísono.

Brainy estaba amarrado por la cintura a un árbol, iba a acercarse lo suficiente a Helga, besarla y darle un show sorpresa, pero tropezó jalando consigo la soga haciendo que cayeran un par de árboles cerca de ellos y varios fuegos artificiales encendieran y estallaran, en eso una enorme lona se abalanzó sobre Arnold y Helga, Arnold logro jalarla y huir del desastre y la multitud que llegaba.

La lona era un gigantesco cartel que decía "¿Te casas conmigo Helga G. Pataki?" escrito con pintura, todo artístico y abstracto hecho por Brainy, el cual salió volando con globos amarrados a su pierna.

Arnold y Helga comopraron helados en el camino, hablaban de cosas de la vida, los estudios, todo con timidez, pero nada personal de ellos, se la estaban pasando bien pero aún había incomodidad entre ellos.

Llegaron a un muelle, la luna encajaba perfectamente para ellos cuando se sentaron al filo de este.

Arnold tomo aire…

-¿y entonces como has estado?- finalmente preguntó

-¿te importa acaso? He estado muy bien- Helga se tornó fría al recordar los momentos de desesperación por falta de información de Arnold. –Y ¿qué tal San Lorenzo? ¿Te lograste acostumbrar al idioma?

_-"Claro, se ve muy bien esta noche, señorita" _– dijo Arnold en español haciendo sonreír a Helga.

De repente se notó el flash de una cámara, era obvio que les estaban tomando fotos o los estaban grabando.

-y bueno, ¿van a besarse sí o no? Qué lentos- dijo Emily algo nerviosa, tomó la foto por accidente, estaba sujeta a un enorme palo junto al muelle, muy cerca de ellos, Arnold se levantó y sin pensarlo dos veces empujó el palo hacia el mar, haciendo que todo cayera junto con Emily.

-¡A-Arnold!- Helga se asustó, y más de Arnold, no creyó que hiciera eso.

-Estará bien, confía en mí- la tranquilizó Arnold y se la llevó al puente del lago.

- …y así fue que decidimos regresar- terminó Arnold su relato de San Lorenzo a Hillwood.

-Vaya, seguro disfrutaste mucho allí, he hiciste muchos amigos- Helga bajo la mirada con una sonrisa fingida.

-Sí, fue increíble…y traumante… a la vez ¡pero eso es otra historia!, cuéntame de ti ¿que has hecho?-

-¿Mi vida? Pfff aburrida como siempre rodeada de menzos que malgastan su tiempo- dijo Helga con las manos en la cintura- padres distraídos, una escuela aburrida, triste y oscura gracias a la decepción y la desesperación de mi… mi…- Helga miraba su reflejo en un estanque, estaba inspirada como para escribir libros y libros pero no se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando de más y frente a él.

-¿Helga? - Arnold se mostraba preocupado, Helga se veía muy triste.

-¿qué? No, nada…nada que te importe de mi vida, nada interesante cabeza de balón- dijo recuperando su postura molesta pero algo sonrojada _"qué rayos acabo de decir"._

-Helga, sé que sigues enojada conmigo y quisiera saber el porqué…-

Esa frase cayó como balde de agua fría a Helga… _*" ¿qué? ¿Y todavía pregunta?"*_

Arnold tomó por los hombros a Helga, mirándola fijamente.-Escucha, quiero que por esta vez dejes de fingir, y me digas qué ocurrió Helga-

-¡tú sabrás! ¿No?- dijo empujando a Arnold.

-¿Qué te hice? ¿Porqué no respondiste la última carta que yo envié?-Arnold ya se veía molesto

-¿Qué qué me hiciste? ¿Qué qué me hiciste? A ver… ¿qué pudiste hacer? Veamos… ¿desaparecer por años? ¿¡Y que no me des ni la más mínima razón de tu ignoro!? ¿Y de qué hablas? ¿Cuál última carta? Fui YO la que te envié una carta y tú no respondiste, INCLUSO LLEGUÉ A PENSAR QUE HABIAS MUERTO- Helga se veía molesta- ¡MI VIDA FUE UN INFIERNO SIN TI TONTO CABEZA DE BALÓN!-ya no podía aguantarlo más le dio la espalda a Arnold y se sentó en un banquito haciendo berrinches.

-No recibí ninguna última carta tuya- Arnold estaba sorprendido por lo de Helga.

-Pues ni yo, lo último que recibí fue una foto tuya con una bella morena mexicana- Helga se levantó lentamente, como si fuera a asesinar a Arnold.

-¿quéeee? Aaaghh escucha eso fue parte de una emergencia de vida o muerte, no metas eso en el asunto- Arnold recordó a la chica con la que salió un par de meses.

-¡Ja! Entonces es cierto, bueno por mí puedes salir con quien quieras, no me interesa lo que hagas, TORPE- Helga estaba por irse.

-¿Qué?-

-TE ODIO, TONTO CABEZA DE BALÓN, VE Y PEROCÚPATE POR LA VIDA DE OTRO-

-¡HELGA! ESCÚCHAME TÚ NO…- Arnold iba a reclamarle por lo dicho.

-Disculpen jóvenes- una extraña voz interrumpió la discusión

-¿QUEEEE?- gritaron al unísono.

La voz venía de un cartero que trabajaba en las aerolíneas, llevando paquetes o mensajes extranjeros y llevaba dos cartas en su mano, se lo veía muy nervioso- ¿ustedes son Arnold Shortman y Helga G. Pataki?

Los rubios sólo asintieron extrañados.

-Lamento pero en serio lamento los inconvenientes causados - dijo mientras les entregaba un par de cartas y poco a poco se alejó pensando que los rubios lo matarían o algo así- estas cartas son de hace casi 4 años y no pudieron llegar a su destino debido a fallas del sistema, así que aquí tienen –los ojos de Arnold y Helga se abrieron como platos, eran sus propias cartas, sus últimas cartas- necesitábamos destruir lo viejo del buzón… y esta niña encontró esas cartas y me ayudó a encontrarlos…-a su lado apareció Emily aún mojada por Arnold, que había ido hasta los confines del aeropuerto a encontrar las cartas perdidas y le pidió "de favor" al cartero que se las entregara personalmente para darle fin ese acertijo, se hace énfasis en "de favor" ya que la niña tenía amarrado al cartero con cadenas en todo el tórax para que este cumpliese con todo como un esclavo.

-y…una vez más… lo sentimos… gracias por preferir nuestro…servicio de…correos… ¿eh? SOY LIBREEEEEEEEEEE… -el tipo salió corriendo apenas se aflojaron las cadenas que Emily soltó.

-Ahora sí los dejaré solos, suerte- fue lo único que dijo Emily al irse victoriosa de su misión.

El único ruido que se oyó fue el viento de entre los árboles…

Al cabo de una hora Arnold y Helga, estaban al borde un puente de otro lago cercano, observando las luces de la ciudad, callados y distraídos no sabían qué decirse, pues se habían estado echando la culpa de todo y de cosas que ni eran, así se dieron cuenta de que aún se querían…

-Entonces, ¿todavía me odias?- fue la tonta pregunta de Arnold. Helga se hartó.

-AAGHH, mira, te seré clara, ambos sabemos lo que sentimos realmente, tú me conoces y yo te conozco, eres como una tonta mosca molestosa que apareces en mi vida a cada momento, sin embargo lo haces para ayudarme muchas veces y …yo… bueno estoy agradecida por eso … y lo… lo siento… realmente lo… siento, siento haberte dicho todo eso-dijo tartamudeando.

-Yo también… lo siento… mucho, hablamos sin pensar… y… bueno… entonces…- Arnold perdía el hilo de las palabras… pero Helga rápidamente dio vuelta al tema…

-Listo, ¡Ya! me disculpas, yo te disculpo, porqué no terminamos con la "no cita" y nos vemos mañana como todos los días- Helga se veía nerviosa, quería terminar con esto de una buena vez y jamás volver a repetir tan vergonzoso dilema.

-¿No te quedas? Hay lluvia de cometas hoy-

-¿Estás… invitándome?-Helga no lo dudó dos veces, qué manera de reconciliarse.

-bueno… ¿seguimos siendo novios?- preguntó Arnold con timidez.

-¿Novios? ¡Puaaaajjj! Eso es para adultos, ESTO ES UNA NO CITA ¿recuerdas?, somos pareja hasta hoy a media noche- Helga jugueteaba con su cabello.

-bueno, es algo, pero y después de eso ¿qué?- Arnold se asustaba con la bipolaridad de Helga.

-Te seguiré odiando como siempre, cariño, sabes que mi reputación sigue en alto, y la tuya también- Helga se perdía en su mirada.

En ese momento las luces de edificios cercanos y postes se apagaron, pues en el cielo se podía apreciar un hermosísimo espectáculo de cometas, la pareja quedó muy fascinada. En eso Arnold abraza a Helga sin dudarlo.

-¡Hey!- Helga estaba por mandarlo al agua.

-Tranquila, está oscuro, mientras no nos vean, nadie se burlará- le sonrió

-bien, peeero cuidado donde pones esas manos jovencito- dijo con tono burlón.

-yo no soy de esos- Arnold tomó firmemente su rostro y la besó tiernamente, Helga estaba por desmayarse había pasado tanto tiempo y ya eran muchos sentimientos por un solo día y así estuvieron un buen rato.

Luego del beso Arnold la miró con nerviosismo pues presentía lo que iba a pasar:

Helga lo contempló varios segundos, luego sin pensarlo 2 veces pateó la tabla que sostenía parte del puente, justo donde estaba Arnold haciéndolo caer al agua irremediablemente.

-¿Creíste que ibas a convencerme así?-

-Muy graciosa- Arnold se sentía muy felíz de que Helga lo molestara de esa manera.

Helga le sacaba la lengua y sin darse cuenta las tablas sobre las que estaba parada también cayeron. Se ayudaron hasta llegar a la orilla y abrazados caminaron por las oscuras pero naturalmente iluminadas calles de Hillwood hasta sus casas…

********************CASA DE HELGA***********************

**23:14 pm **

-gracias por esa "no cita", no me esperaba tanto- Helga estaba tan felíz que ni cuenta se dio de la hora que era.

- te mentí, en realidad era una cita- dijo Arnold victorioso.

-pues que lastima para ti que terminara, cabeza de balón- le saco la lengua divertida.

-no, aún son las 23:15 y… espera…. las… 23… ¿y 15?- los rubios casi caen descolocados al escuchar la hora.

-bien, entonces parece que por el castigo, no nos veremos como en un mes, gracias de nuevo- y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-gracias a ti Helga-

-si, si, si lo que digas melenudo, ah y por cierto…-

-¿sí?-

-Te odio cabeza de balón, nunca lo olvides- dijo con una gran sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

-Arnold no se había sentido mejor en su vida al escuchar nuevamente esas palabras, caminó muy distraído en sus pensamientos hasta su casa tratando de no quitarse el sabor de los labios de Helga…

Ya en sus respectivas casas Arnold y Helga tuvieron que soportar una larga regañada de Bob y Stella por la hora a la que llegaban.

Finn :D


End file.
